<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found a Space and Time by FelicitySmoaksx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136817">Found a Space and Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySmoaksx/pseuds/FelicitySmoaksx'>FelicitySmoaksx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Living!Phantoms AU, M/M, The Boys Are Alive, and it's present day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySmoaksx/pseuds/FelicitySmoaksx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right now they’re working on their performances for the showcase. Everyone has paired off or in a group already, but I’m sure we can find a group to take you in.”  The teacher scanned the room for a moment, then grinned down at Julie. </p>
<p>“I think I know just the group too. Come on,” Mrs. Harrison didn’t even check to see if Julie was following behind her, before she walked to the other side of the room. Julie pulled herself up and followed after the older woman, who was talking to a group of three boys. Mrs. Harrison was already in deep discussion with the trio when Julie stopped beside her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to what I've been referring to as my word vomit for the last week and a half? JaTP has become my new hyper fixation and so this was born. This will most likely be a two or three-shot? I'm really not sure yet. But I have the ending already and I'm excited to hear what you all think of it and this first chapter! The title is from All Time Low's "Basement Noise." <a class="insidious" href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TurhKFbAt0xHQ3eh8dQTR?si=4_XsYf4HRqOcj-01K1u8KQ">Here's a spotify playlist I made for the fic!</a><br/><a class="insidious" href="http://felicitysmoaksx.tumblr.com/">And here's my tumblr!</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Found a Space and Time </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie couldn’t help but sink father in her chair, watching as more students assembled into the room. She knew she should be grateful, really she should. Mrs. Harrison and Principal Lessa had moved the Earth to get her into the upperclassmen music class. But the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Julie Molina</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would’ve been grateful and practically jumping for joy at this opportunity was gone. She now lay dormant under the mountains of grief. She had been for the last six months now. In her place was a girl, who couldn’t stand the sight of music anymore. The memories of her mother hurt too much. She just wished people could understand that. Without her mother to be the bridge anymore, music just didn’t exist to Julie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally class began. Julie tried to hide from Mrs. Harrison’s searching gaze by pulling the bill of her hat even lower. But to no avail. Her music teacher moved over to her slowly. Her smile was gentle with her hands splayed out in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Good, they finally changed your schedule!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Julie tried for a smile for the sake of the woman in front of her.  Because despite how much grief had made her a shell of the girl she once was, even the shell could appreciate how much this woman had done for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now they’re working on their performances for the showcase. Everyone has paired off or in a group already, but I’m sure we can find a group to take you in.”  The teacher scanned the room for a moment, then grinned down at Julie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know just the group too. Come on,” Mrs. Harrison didn’t even check to see if Julie was following behind her, before she walked to the other side of the room. Julie pulled herself up and followed after the older woman, who was talking to a group of three boys. Mrs. Harrison was already in deep discussion with the trio when Julie stopped beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is Julie,” Mrs. Harrison introduced her, before turning to her again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie, this is Luke, Alex, and Reggie. Three of the strongest students in my upperclassmen. I believe you’ll be in good hands with them.”  Then in true teacher fashion of pairing up reluctant students, she shot them a smile and walked away, leaving Julie to stare awkwardly at the three boys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three boys, who were easily the coolest guys in school because of their band, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunset Curve</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their lead guitarist and frontman, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke Patterson</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his sleeveless t-shirts that showed off his amazing arms, (Not that Julie thought that. It was just a consensus of the school. All the girls and some of the boys too) a mop of light brown hair to match his brown eyes that could make anyone melt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex Mercer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, their drummer was known for being the tallest of the group with a head of blond hair, who wore pink almost every day and was the quietest of the three of them. (Which Julie found ironic because he played the noisiest instrument out of the three of them.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, you had</span>
  <em>
    <span> Reggie Peters, </span>
  </em>
  <span>their bassist,  who could pull a smile out of anyone with how sweet and friendly he was. Anyone could pick him out amongst the group, despite being the shortest of the three because of his leather jacket and flannel combo that he always seemed to wear...And now they were stuck with Julie. She wasn’t even sure if she could even play anymore with how the pit in her stomach seemed to grow more and more each day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll try to make this as painless for you as possible. I’m sorry you got stuck with me.” Julie told them as she took a seat beside Alex, folding her legs up under her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah it’s cool.” Luke shrugged. He grinned at her. The grin that made all the girls swoon, (it didn’t make her swoon. But even she could admit she could see why it and he was so popular) “Mrs. H says you’re a human wrecking ball with your voice. So if she vouched for you, you have to be that good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds very violent and not at all like Mrs. Harrison.” Julie raised an eyebrow at the guitarist. Though they didn’t remain on him for long, because Reggie rolled his eyes. Then he knocked into Luke playfully before he addressed her with a smile of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke is just paraphrasing. She did tell us you had an amazing voice though.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mrs. Harrison had already set the bar high for her with these guys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also that you played the piano. It’ll be a nice challenge to try to incorporate it into our song and performance. None of us have even worked with a piano before because none of us play it.” Alex chimed in beside her. Julie glanced at him and he smiled at her, albeit a little awkwardly, but it wasn’t unkind either. She tried for a smile back at him, but Julie wasn’t sure it was working because at the present moment she was wishing for the floor to swallow her whole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First thing’s first we’ve got to figure out someplace to practice. It was fine when we were going to perform Now or Never because we knew it like the back of our hands, but now we need something new, boys! And we have to figure it out fast because we only have three weeks!” Okay, Luke seemed to have the enthusiasm of a puppy. But something else caught Julie’s attention </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I thought we have till the end of the year?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the freshman and sophomores have till the end of the year. Juniors and Seniors have till mid-term. That way Mrs. H doesn't feel overwhelmed more than she is with the showcase already.” Reggie informed her, “I’m guessing you were in the beginner class?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in Music 2 because I’m a sophomore. But Mrs. Harrison thought I wasn’t being challenged enough, so she convinced me to try and test out of Algebra 2 to be Calculus and thus making room for this class. But I’m seriously regretting that-” (In more ways than one at the moment) “Because now not only do I find out we only have three weeks to complete something, but Calculus is hard!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calculus isn’t that hard for me, I could help. After rehearsal, if you want?” Reggie offered and Julie’s eyes widened. She knew from around school that he was friendly. But she didn’t think he was that friendly to offer help to a girl he had just met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is rad and all, but we still need to figure out a place to rehearse because we definitely can’t go to Bobby’s anymore. All of our houses are out of the question.” Luke gestured between himself and the other two boys as he spoke, “And the classroom is booked up. Every day after school until the showcase!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager bit her lip as she watched the three guys try and figure out where they-which now included her- were going to rehearse. It was true that she had her mom’s studio. Her dad had told her it was her space now that Rose was gone. But even she hadn’t gone in since her mother had passed, which had been a year, maybe longer by now. Finally, she sighed as a silent apology was sent to Rose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a studio we can use!” She told them loudly because while she was lost in her thoughts, the three boys had started to bicker and argue amongst themselves. Almost as if they were in an old cartoon, the arguing ceased and all at once and turned to look at her at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, it’s a garage. But my mom converted it into a studio when she and my dad moved into our house. My dad said the space was mine to use. She only has a piano though, so If you have a way to transport your instruments, we can use that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome! Can we get started today? We could give you a ride home? Pick up our instruments on the way?” Luke’s enthusiasm returned with a new vengeance as he sat upon his knees, leaning forward slightly. Reggie grabbed his shoulder to pull him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for him. Luke has a one-track mind when it comes to music. But,” Alex exchanged a look with both Luke and Reggie before he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would help us to get started today since we only have three weeks. I promise we’re safe drivers.” He said then he glanced at Luke and amended himself, “Well Reggie and I are safe drivers. While Luke can drive and has his license, his foot doesn’t know what the break is-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Luke’s voice was indignant as he interjected, but Alex continued, not pausing in his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can promise he won’t be driving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie knew it was logical and smart to start today. They only had twenty-one days and the showcase was worth </span>
  <em>
    <span>seventy percent</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their grade. But she thought she might have more time to psyche herself for actually entering her mom’s studio. The boys it seemed had other plans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um okay, I guess? The place might be a little dusty though. I haven’t been in there in a while.” She trailed off, looking down at the carpet. Either the three boys couldn’t sense her unease or they didn’t care. It was probably the former since the boys didn’t know her that well. But just like that, she had a ride home with the members of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunset Curve</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found Flynn at lunch, thankful that her schedule hadn't changed her lunch,  because lunch was now the only time during school that she and Flynn saw each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie!” Flynn exhaled loudly as Julie took a seat across the table, facing her. “You weren’t in Algebra today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie eyed the three empty soda cans beside her best friend. Following her gaze, Flynn shrugged shoulders. “I needed the caffeine and you weren’t answering your phone!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t. Julie realized after she pulled it out and saw the texts she had missed. Four from Flynn asking where she was when she was supposed to be in their math class and one from her dad. He was telling her she’d have the house to herself for the afternoon because he had a late-night photoshoot and Carlos was being taken to baseball practice by Eric’s parents after school. Tia Victoria would pick him up and bring him back to the house after it was over (and most likely cook dinner once she saw they were having leftovers again) Julie laughed at her father’s use of emojis at the end. After she replied with a thumbs up and showing Flynn Ray’s emoji usage, (Flynn giggled as well) she resumed the conversation at hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, they finally graded my test to get out of Algebra and it turns out I passed because they switched my schedule so I tried to keep out of Mrs. Harrison’s sight. I’m no longer in Algebra 2 or Music 2. Now I’m in Music 3 and Calculus. Oh and we don’t get till the end of the year for our showcase, we have till the end of the semester. So Sunset Curve is coming over today because we need to figure out what we’re going to do because Mrs. Harrison assigned me to the group,” Julie watched Flynn’s eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They changed your schedule and she paired you up with Sunset Curve? I thought the mid-semester was your last chance to even be in the music program. Why would they change your schedule then?” Flynn asked. Julie shrugged her shoulders. She had wondered that too, but Julie wasn’t any closer to the answer than she was when she received her schedule this morning in homeroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. All I know is we have a little under a month to come up with something and that is why Sunset Curve is giving me a ride home today.” The teenager said. Then she wished she hadn’t because  Flynn’s caffeine surge chose that moment to bubble out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunset Curve is giving you a ride home!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think you better start from the beginning!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you they were coming over.” Julie’s tone was fond as a smile tugged at her lips because of Flynn’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how does coming over correlate with giving you a ride home!? Dish!” Laughing her way through it, that’s what Julie did. She started by telling Flynn about showing up to Music that morning and then with Luke’s overeagerness to get started today. Finally, she told her best of Alex’s Mercer’s promise that Luke wouldn’t be driving. But instead of giggling through it or even cracking a smile, Flynn’s face grew concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ready to go into your mom’s studio, let alone letting other people into her studio?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie found herself sighing. She knew Flynn was only caring about her. Julie would do the same if the situation was reversed. Yet all this past year, everyone else had been asking these questions too. She could feel everyone’s concerned gaze on her as she was a mirror just waiting to shatter. To put it quite frankly. She was starting to hate these kinds of looks and questions, no matter who they were from. Or the good intentions behind them. Because she already did shatter (Just not in the way that everyone thought she would. Everyone was expecting her to break down. Yell, cry, scream, or maybe throw or break something. Her not having music in her life was the glass shattering in Julie’s mind) and despite her friend’s and family’s best efforts. She was just like Humpty Dumpty. Her mother’s death had shattered music for her and Julie didn’t think it could be put together again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie shrugged, trying to come across as nonchalant. By the way, Flynn’s eyes narrowed, it wasn’t working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of have to be. Mrs. Harrison didn’t give them or me, for that matter an option in this. For some reason, we can’t work on it at any of their houses. The music room is booked up until the showcase. So that really only leaves my house and by extension, my mom’s studio.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know you hate me asking you, but what are you planning on doing in this performance or even practice?” Flynn’s next question was another painful reminder that her mom wasn’t there to be the bridge between herself and music anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll know in the moment I guess. Mrs. Harrison told them I sing and play the piano. So I think they’ll be expecting that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t touched a piano or sang anything in over a year,” Flynn pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Mrs. Harrison told them that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn opened her mouth to say something else. But the bell rang. They had ten minutes to get to their next class. Her best friend sighed as she gathered her things and stood up, “Text me if you need me, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie nodded. She didn’t even know how she could’ve made it through this past year without Flynn. She was glad that she hadn’t had to.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke found her after the final bell. As she was making sure she had everything for the night to do her homework, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Glancing behind her, she saw Luke standing there with his backpack slung over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Do you want to walk with me? I can show you where we’re parked.” He offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Let me just…” Julie trailed off as she went through one final checklist. Then she nodded and swung her locker shut before she locked it back with the lock in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All good.” The former pianist declared falling into step beside him as he started to walk down the hall. As they walked, a silence filled the space between them. Though Julie couldn’t tell if it was a comfortable one or not. The slight itch to fill it told her enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...I know enough about Sunset Curve to know that you write the majority of their songs. Do you have any ideas?” She asked, looking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I was looking through my lyrics journal and I found this.” He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his back pocket, “It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not finished yet. But I bet I could finish it and we could add some piano to it? Do you think it’s okay for your range?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie unfolded the paper and looked down at it, reading the words on the page. It took her a few minutes to get used to Luke’s handwriting, but even unfinished, the song was really good. It reminded Julie a lot of the song she and her mom had been working on together but never got to finish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are these your melodies?” She asked as they continued to walk, pointing to the music notes that had been smudged by so much erasing and rewriting. Luke shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Reg’s part for the bridge. Sorry, I’ve been told that my handwriting sucks.” He told her. Now she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen worse.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my ten-year-old brother’s handwriting is very sucky,” Julie teased with a small smile and Luke laughed dryly, “Oh haha. Very funny. You got jokes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey! You found her!” A new voice entered their conversation and they both looked up to see Reggie grinning back at them, “I was just about to head back into school to look because Alex and I realized none of us got your number.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Julie handed her phone to Reggie after she unlocked it. The bassist typed for a minute. Then his phone buzzed from where it was in his back pocket. He handed hers back, “I just saved my number and messaged myself. I’ll also send it to Luke and Alex. Now come on. Alex is waiting in the band van.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The band van turned out to be an actual white minivan with the Sunset Curve logo painted on both sides and the third row of seats removed. Reggie had called shotgun, so that left her and Luke in the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s a minivan.” She stated, clicking her seatbelt into place. The lead guitarist did the same after Alex had pestered him into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you expecting something else?” Luke raised his eyebrow at her and she shrugged, still looking around the vehicle. Alex started the van, then he backed out of the space they were sitting in and merged in the line of cars that were waiting to get out of the school parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I was expecting, but I wasn’t expecting a minivan,” Julie said, as they pulled out and onto the road, heading for the closest house first. Which happened to be Alex’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t insult Antonio, okay? He’s been good to us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Antonio? How-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He came with the name. An older woman sold it to us for an excellent price, because she was moving to Oregon to move in with her daughter and son-in-law. She just asked us not to change the name. So Antonio. We call him Tony sometimes though.” Reggie turned in his seat to talk to her. Then he turned back and patted the dash as if he were petting a dog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Luke is right, Tony has been good to us. We’ve had him for over a year and haven’t had to replace anything yet. We think the old woman was a witch and that her magic is tied to the name.” Julie laughed at Reggie while Alex protested from the driver seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What no we don’t!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we do! Luke, back me up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked at her in a way that could only be categorized as bashful. He shrugged his shoulders, “All I know  is that people say it’s bad luck to change the name of a car once it has one, that you know of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Julie watched the bass player stick out his tongue at the drummer. Which had her dissolving into more laughter. Alex just sighed, meeting her eyes in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...I apologize for him.” Which had her laughing even more because of how exasperated he sounded as if it were a daily occurrence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All laughter had subsided by the time they pulled into her driveway, almost half an hour later with the boys’ instruments strapped in the back of the van. The four of them got out of the car and she led the way to her mom’s studio. Julie stopped just in front of the doors that seemed to loom in front of her now. Taking a deep breath, she tried to psyche herself up to open the doors for the first time in a year. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she got sick, Julie used to race home after school and throw the doors to the studio open excitedly. Four times out of five, she would see her mother sitting at her piano working on a song. The older woman would look up and smile softly at her. She would pat the space beside her on the piano bench and say with her soft Spanish accent</span>
  <em>
    <span>, “Just the girl I wanted to see. Come and help me!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Now Julie opened the doors to her Mom’s studio carefully. Even with the guys behind her. She was aware they were watching her carefully, but she couldn’t bring herself to just throw the doors open as she used to. Because now her mother’s studio was empty and no one was waiting for her at the piano bench. In fact, the sheet still covered the grand piano that was back in the room. Just behind the plants, Julie knew Carlos had been still watering for their mother. When she saw him tonight, she would be sure to hug him extra tight for doing what she couldn’t. The teenager flicked on the lights, before turning to face the boys behind her. She spread her arms wide, stepping back so the guys could enter her mother’s tomb. (Julie knew that wasn’t what the studio was. She didn’t even need Dr. Turner to tell her that. But that's what it felt like.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is it.” She tried for a smile. But even she could feel that her lips still tugged downward. Reggie was the first to notice it. He stepped forward, reaching out a hand, but Julie assumed he thought better of it because his hand dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s okay we’re here? Your mom won’t care?” His voice was carefully soft. Julie hated it. Reggie didn’t know about her mom. She didn’t want them to know. The tone of his voice though reminded her too much of how everyone else spoke to her now.  So she turned, waving a hand to wave off his concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t...She isn’t...She’ll just be glad that the space is getting some use again. She and my dad both.”  These three guys weren’t treating her like she was made of glass. She didn’t want to lose that. She just wanted to work on this project. (She ignored the glance that Reggie threw Luke and Alex, that she could see out of the corner of her eye. She also ignored the matching shrugs he was answered with) Julie pulled at the sheet to reveal the rich cherry wood of Rose Molina’s baby grand piano. Fingers drew idly on it as she took her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys going to get set up? We only have twenty-one days.” She asked when the boys just stood there and stared at her. They all glanced between each other. Then they sprung to life, going to get their instruments from the band van. They brought in Alex’s drums first. Then while he was setting up, Luke and Reggie went to grab their instruments and amps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Once they were all set up, Luke cleared his throat and pulled the worn paper out of his pocket, making his way over to where Julie sat behind the piano. Swinging his guitar behind him, he started to slide in beside her on the bench but stopped abruptly. When Julie looked to see why he was reading sheet music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This yours?” He asked, handing the music to her. The former pianist shook her head as she placed the sheet music on top of the piano. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s probably my mom’s. She used to write all the time. Or it’s a song she was trying to learn.” Her smile was soft as she remembered the way Rose could pull words out of thin air and make the most spectacular songs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! She’s really talented.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was. She passed away about a year ago.” Her smile dropped into a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all are,” Julie looked up to see Alex and Reggie leaning on the piano now. Both of them wore expressions similar to the one she saw Luke give her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel bad for you guys. Music was mine and mom’s thing. Since she’s been gone, I haven’t touched a piano or sang and Mrs. Harrison knew this. Yet she still put me with you guys.” She glanced down at the keys of the instrument, “And I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sing or play the piano on stage. Or even here in practice. It just hurts too much. Despite how much everyone wants me to play again. How much I want to be able to play again. That’s why I haven’t dropped music class yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay.” Reggie moved so he was sitting on the other side of her and this time there was no hesitation as he leaned over and gathered her into a hug. Her cheek was pressed against his shoulder. She didn’t even realize she had started crying until she felt her tears moistening her cheek because Reggie’s leather jacket wasn’t absorbing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It’s okay if you play in three years from now or ever again. Music is good like that. It’ll be there when you need it and when you need a break from it. Even an extended break.” Reggie told her gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we can figure out the showcase,” Alex rested his hand on her shoulder as he leaned in the space that was between her and Luke. She pulled her head away from Reggie’s shoulder to look at the drummer. He gave her a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s just the piano and singing you can’t do. I’m sure you’ll rock a tambourine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you could learn how to fiddle and we could do a country song!” Julie turned back to Reggie, who smiled sheepishly at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shred on the banjo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The point is we’ll figure it out so none of us fail,” Alex told her, shaking his head at his best friend. But now he was laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie, I think you should really look at the song. Reggie and Alex are right. It’s okay if you can’t play or don’t want to play for a really long time because Music will be there for you, to welcome you home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie laughed, though it was watery. “I thought that was Hogwarts.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grinned at her, leaning against Alex’s shoulder to meet her eyes. “It works for both. They’re both magical enough. Any witch or wizard knows that.” He then turned serious. His eyes were still bright. But they dimmed with solemnness. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>“But just from glancing at it, I think the song would help. You don’t have to play it, but maybe read through it?” Julie nodded her head at his suggestion. It was only after she watched Antonio leave the driveway that the former pianist found herself seated back in front of the keys. The song laid out in front of her. Without thinking about it, her fingers danced across the keys to play the opening of the song that her mother had written. It was called</span>
  <em>
    <span> Wake Up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the kind words and kudos on my first chapter! Again this is my word vomit. Hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry about the slight wait. My brain was wanting to work on the last two chapters instead of this chapter. But the words finally came! Happy reading! <a class="insidious" href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TurhKFbAt0xHQ3eh8dQTR?si=4_XsYf4HRqOcj-01K1u8KQ">Here's a spotify playlist I made for the fic!</a><br/><a class="insidious" href="http://felicitysmoaksx.tumblr.com/">And here's my tumblr!</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after playing <em> Wake Up </em> , Julie woke up feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her fingers ached but it was a good ache. It was a reminder that she played the piano. <em> That it wasn’t a dream. </em> She had finally played and pushed through the invisible barrier that had been between her and music was gone. The pit was still in her stomach. It would probably always be there. A chasm to remind her that her mother wasn’t here anymore. But it didn’t feel as big as it did before. Julie had just needed that first push and somehow Rose had known that. Julie had also needed someone to tell her it was okay if she never played again, despite everyone else (with the best of intentions) pushing and prodding her back into music. And she had Sunset Curve to thank for that. <em> Sunset Curve! </em> But first, she had to thank someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to look at the picture that rested on her nightstand, the teenager traced a hand down Rose’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Gracias Mami, </em>” she whispered because she didn’t want to cry. Yet she felt her eyes starting to water despite her best efforts,  “You knew what I needed, even before I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let herself linger a moment more on her mother before she rose from the bed to wash her face and get ready for the day.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p>
<p>She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and smiled at her Dad shuffling around the kitchen making breakfast. All the while he hummed along with his phone as it<em> Jessie’s Girl. </em> Until he turned and saw her standing there. He smiled at her, albeit the smile looked a little like he was a kid, who had been caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning Mija.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Is your brother out of bed? There’s something I want to discuss with both of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Uh oh </em> . It was the tone of Ray Molina’s voice that immediately had Julie clenching her teeth together to keep the smile on her face before it fell off. Because it was the same voice that had told her about her mother’s diagnosis when Rose’s words had (the only time) failed her. <em> It was the same voice that told her mother was gone. </em> But she also didn’t want Ray to assume that something was wrong with her. Luckily enough, Carlos came bounding down the steps and around the corner. One difficult conversation dodged, only to be met with another it seemed.  Ray greeted Carlos before he cleared his throat in a way that caught both of his kids' attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So there is something I want to discuss with you. Your Tía and I have been talking and she convinced me that maybe it’d be a good idea for us to move. To get a new start. She said that moving out of the house will be a good start to moving on. But I also told her, I’d talk to the two of you to get your thoughts before I made any major decisions.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie felt her mouth drop open. <em> Tía Victoria and Dad wanted to move?? They wanted to leave the house that Mom loved?? </em> The teenager was already shaking her head as her little brother sputtered out a noise of horror at their father’s plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. We can’t leave. All of our memories of Mom are here. We should be here.” Julie told her father firmly. Carlos nodded in agreement, “Plus I don’t want to clean under my bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noted,” Ray told Carlos before he caught his daughter’s eye and addressed the two kids together, “But maybe just think about it for a few days before you two outright say no. That’s all I’m asking. Then we can talk about it again.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie and Carlos were left to begrudgingly agree to at least that. It was only when her little brother was going upstairs and out of earshot that Julie glanced at her father again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this move because of me? Because you and Tía are worried about me? Was this one of Dr. Turner’s ideas? Because I haven’t played the piano or sang in over a year?” The teenager asked, though there was a pit in her stomach that left her unsure if she wanted to know the answer or not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ray sighed, “No. There are many other factors I’m considering, but I also wouldn’t be telling you the truth if I said that you weren’t one of the main factors.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papi, I played the piano and sang yesterday, in Mom’s studio,” Ray’s eyes widened; so Julie pushed on, “I got moved into Music 3 yesterday and paired up with this group of guys for the showcase. We needed a place to practice since we couldn’t at any of their houses and the music room was booked until the end of the semester. So I offered up Mom’s studio. I found a song Mom wrote me before she…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teenager trailed off. Her mother wasn’t on Earth anymore. She was in a better place now. Julie knew that, but she hated thinking about it, even more, she hated voicing it out loud. Most times she didn’t. Instead, letting other people fill in the blanks for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There were boys here? Unsupervised?” The pianist couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out her mouth at her father’s semi-serious tone of voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sí, but just in the studio and these unsupervised boys helped me find my connection to music again.” Julie’s laughter dwindled then.  “Dad, it wasn’t just mom’s song. It was them too. While you, Carlos, Tía, and everyone else in my life were encouraging me to go back to music, they were telling me it was okay if I never played again or if I played three years from now. And please don’t take this the wrong way Papí because I appreciate your encouragement, I really do. But that’s not what I needed, because, after a while, the encouragement turned into pressure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s a lot to take in,” Ray told her, shock and awe coloring his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Julie smiled at him, “I know. But I wanted you to have all the facts before you made a choice. Now Carlos and I have to get to school and you have a photo shoot to get to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teenager turned on her heel then and ran up the steps to get her bag. After knocking a fist against Carlos’ door and yelling at him to, <em> ‘Stop scrolling Youtube, grab your backpack and get in the car! We have to go!’ </em> and hearing his reply of how she wasn’t their mother (Y’know the normal morning routine in the Molina Household these days.) she ran to her room to grab her own bag. Then she rushed down the stairs herself, nearly knocking into Carlos. Yelling at their Dad that they were ready, she led her little brother out to the car.</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p>Walking into school, she immediately found Flynn by her locker. Julie snorted softly when she saw how her best friend was practically buzzing with energy. Probably a by-product of how many sodas she had downed in her step-brother’s car this morning. Instead of greeting her best friend, Julie asked her how many sodas she had drunk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seven. But in my defense, I needed the caffeine to curb my excitement because of your text last night. You sang and played Julie! I’m so proud of you!” Flynn wrapped her into a tight hug. Julie laughed and hugged her back. Flynn and her family were some of the biggest cheerleaders she had when it came to getting back into music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you’re just using me as an excuse when we both know that your step-dad doesn’t like caffeine or sugar.” Julie laughed, giving her one more squeeze, before pulling back and tugging her down the hall as she searched for the boys of Sunset Curve. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Of course, she’d find them in the music room. </em>Julie thought when she found the three boys. They were huddled in the same corner they were in yesterday. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” She told Flynn, before making her way over to the guys. Alex, who was the only one facing her way, looked up at her approach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Hey Julie!  We were just brainstorming ideas about the showcase and-” The boy who always wore a fanny pack stopped talking abruptly because Julie had pulled Reggie into a hug. To his credit, Reggie squeezed her back after a moment. (He smelled of cologne and leather) But by then, she was pulling out of his embrace to launch herself at Alex. He, on the other hand, patted her back gingerly. (He had a different cologne from Reggie, but it was also mixed with a faint floral laundry detergent that his mother probably used) She pulled back, beaming at a very confused Alex. Then she turned to face Luke. Again she all but launched herself at the boy and Luke stumbled back at the force, but then he was hugging her back just as tight. (He didn’t wear cologne like Reggie or Alex. Instead, he smelled of the deodorant he wore, Mixed with laundry detergent his mom used too.) Finally, Julie pulled away from him and took a step back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I know you don’t know me very well,” she started looking at each of the boys, who were wearing varying degrees of curiosity on their faces, “But I wanted to thank you. For yesterday.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did we do?” Luke asked. The question was for her, but he said it to his best friends. They gave him matching shrugs in response. Neither Reggie nor Alex knew what she was talking about either. They turned to look at her, so she continued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I played and sang the song my mom wrote for me last night. After you all left.<em> For the first time in a year </em>. You’re the one who found it. And you were right,” Julie told Luke before she turned to address the other two boys, “It did help. But it wasn’t just that. You three were the first ones to tell me it was okay if I never played anything again, and you don’t know how much I needed to hear that. So thank you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a beat of silence that wasn’t exactly comfortable. So Julie cleared her throat as she tried to break it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what I’m saying is, if you want me to sing or play the piano in our showcase performance. I can do either now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Reggie who asked, the same gentle look that he wore the day before was back. The pianist nodded, after looking back at Flynn who wore a proud smile. When she looked back at the three juniors, Julie felt her best friend’s arms around her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. It’ll hurt at first but I care more about keeping her memory alive. And for me, I do that through music.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, why don’t we get passes for fifth period? Mrs. H doesn’t have a class that period, so maybe she’ll let us! We can ask her during class!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can Flynn come? During our lunch? With my schedule change, that’s the only time we see each other now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m in danger of losing her already because we don’t have music together anymore! Basically, the only time I see her anymore is Instagram and every time I hit the little heart, my own heart breaks a little more.” Flynn wiped a tear out of her eye with the hand that had been resting on her heart. Her other arm was still around Julie’s shoulder. Or maybe it was a real tear, considering how many sodas Flynn had drank today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully the guys, like Julie, were amused (Julie was also touched) and they agreed almost instantly. </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p>Mrs. Harrison was more than happy to let them come in during fifth period. On the condition, of course, that their other teachers agreed. That is where their luck stopped though. In the end, it was only Luke and Julie that got the full class period off. (And Julie only got it because when she went to discuss it with her English teacher,  Luke was in the class that had just been dismissed Luke had promised to help her with any assignments that she didn’t understand. It should be mentioned that Luke had been Mr. Quinn’s best student in the year before, in addition to this year.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reggie had a quiz in Science and Alex had a history test that he had forgotten about. (Per Luke, he had been panicking all during English class, and as soon as the bell had rung, he had gone to Spanish class, hoping that it was to be an easy day so he could cram some more study time in.) So both of the other boys like Flynn, would be there during their lunch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flynn and Julie had the first lunch of the period and it was spent showing Luke her vocal range so he knew how high he could go with Bright in terms of singing. When she had hit the peak of her range, she looked and saw the boy was wearing a mask of awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Julie asked, looking back at Flynn. Because surely her best friend would tell her if she had done something weird right? But all she got in return was her best friend wearing a smug smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luke? Are you okay?” She tried again, waving a hand in his face. That seemed to snap him out of it. But instead of answering her, the guitarist pulled out his phone and started typing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m changing your name in my phone to<em> ‘Human Wrecking Ball’ </em> because that was amazing. Mrs. H wasn’t kidding when she said you were amazing. Not that I doubted her. But seeing is believing I guess.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still don’t think Mrs. Harrison actually called me a human wrecking ball.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t,” their music teacher chuckled as she walked out of her office, “But Luke loves paraphrasing. I’m about to go get some lunch, make some copies, and talk to Principal Lessa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled pointedly at Julie. The smile told her everything she needed to know. <em> Mrs. Harrison had heard her. Her spot in music was safe</em>.  Relief had the teenager sagging from where she was on the piano bench.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Thank you,” </em> Julie told her gratefully. But the older woman merely shook her head as she came over and hugged Julie briefly, squeezing her tight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. Rose would be so proud of you. Now do you want to tell your father the good news or should I?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll handle Dad. But maybe you could take Tía? You know how she is. She’ll be thrilled it’s official.” Julie laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Done. Now if any teachers come in, tell them I’m in the lunchroom and that I’ll be right back and Flynn, the first bell is about to ring. So I would head out now before you get lost in the hallway crowd.” Both the teacher and Flynn left. Flynn throwing a ‘Text me if you need me Jules!’ over her shoulder. Then it was just her and Luke. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“So Mrs. H isn’t usually that touchy-feely.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I’m kind of the exception?” Julie guessed before she sighed softly. Memories fluttering in and out of her mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mom and Mrs. Harrison have been best friends since high school, actually. I’ve known her all my life. She was in my parents' wedding. She was there the day I was born. The day my little brother was born.” She said before she took it back, “Actually I think she was babysitting me when Carlos was born. I think she would’ve been mine and my little brother’s god-mother if my tía wasn’t.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke hummed in response, “I liked it better when teachers were just teachers and we didn’t know they existed out of school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Julie snorted. The boy grinned at the her-that same grin that made all the girls swoon again- shrugging it off easily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna work on finishing the song? It’s still not done yet and I don’t want to work on incorporating  the piano in it until the boys get here.” So that’s what they did and when Alex and Reggie arrived thirty minutes later, Bright’s lyrics were finished. Now it just needed the music. </p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p>
<p>Julie bit her lip as she thought about how to say the words in her head and have them make sense to the others and not just her. She waited until Alex was behind the drums and Reggie had a bass in hand. Luke already had a guitar. He picked it up when the class period first started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I was thinking about how we bring the piano into the song and I don’t think it would work throughout the song. But what if we have it at the beginning? Like maybe there’s a falling star and the piano could be the sound of its descent to Earth? And when it finally lands on Earth…” She trailed off when she caught sight of both Alex’s and Reggie’s confused gazes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flush was filling her cheeks rapidly as she tried to backtrack, “Sorry. I know it doesn’t sound right. I come up with ideas in my head sometimes and while they make sense to me, they don’t for everyone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I got what you were going for,” Luke reassured her with a nudge to her shoulder. “Can you show us? I think it’ll make more sense to them if they hear it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pianist nodded. She cracked her knuckles. Just before she got her fingers settled on the keys, she heard Reggie whisper: </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Oh my god, Alex! There’s two of them!”  </em>Julie was proud to admit she contained most of her giggle as she started playing her star’s slow descent to Earth, where it would fight to find its spark and shine bright.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You may have noticed that this fic will now have nine chapters, that's because in my mind it's a retelling of sorts for the first season while we wait for news on season 2. I'm so excited to hear your thoughts on it! Also, I saw someone also commented about the abrupt endings to these chapters and that is somewhat intentional because each chapter represents an episode, and the episodes of the show, to me, end a little abruptly. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll catch you all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone and welcome back to my word vomit! I don't know how this chapter came out so fast, but it did! It actually practically wrote itself and we get to see some of the boys' perspectives and they were so much fun to write! (Most of it is from Alex's point of view and I'm not even sorry about it) But we have a slight time skip and we're introduced to a new (old) character and I'm really hyped about it! Happy reading! <a class="insidious" href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TurhKFbAt0xHQ3eh8dQTR?si=4_XsYf4HRqOcj-01K1u8KQ">Here's a spotify playlist I made for the fic!</a><br/><a class="insidious" href="http://felicitysmoaksx.tumblr.com/">And here's my tumblr!</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks later, on a Saturday morning saw Alex walking to Julie’s house. The plan was to finish their academic homework first, then work on their piece for the showcase. Luke, naturally, wanted to skip the homework part and go straight to the music. (Bright had all its kinks worked out and it was good to go. Luke just had a tendency to worry and then over worry when it came to music) But Julie had insisted, which saw Luke agreeing begrudgingly. But like everything else that was becoming increasingly evident with Julie throughout the last two weeks, Luke couldn’t seem to say no to her. (Much to the guitarist's chagrin and his best friends’ amusement) But that was why Alex was going to Julie’s, now as to why he was walking…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Reggie (who had taken Antonio home with him last night) would’ve picked him up from his house because he had done the same with Luke, Alex had a major fight with his parents about the band and had thought the thirty-minute walk to his new friend’s house would help clear his head.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It probably would have helped too, if he hadn’t been run over by someone on a skateboard. The person turned out to be a guy because he along with Alex was groaning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He just had to walk today. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! You dinged my board!” The guy exclaimed as he stood. Alex, who usually avoided confrontation like it was the plague, pushed himself up. The bite in his words was chalked up to his morning already being absolute shit. (Not that he would ever admit that to anyone)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your board? Dude, you dinged me! Have you never heard of stopping before you hit people?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going too fast to stop in time! I yelled. Didn’t you hear me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, Alex hadn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should clean out your ears, take out your headphones or whatever before you start yelling at other people. ” The guy started to take off his helmet, prompting his hair to start to fall out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’ve just had a bad morning and I didn’t hear you,” Alex told him, looking at his feet guiltily. Brown locks hitting the side of his face had him looking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like slow motion. The guy’s hair flipped back as if he were in some kind of photoshoot and Alex felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. Almost as if it was a beat of a song. Only this time he wasn’t behind the drums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey no harm, no foul. I’m sorry about pancaking you.” The guy gathered his hair up in a bun before he stepped on the end of his skateboard to grab it. Then he offered his other hand to Alex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Willie Menken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex…” (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He had nice eyes....They were solid brown. No flecks in them like all the cliches. But they were warm though and now that their fight had been resolved...They were kind too…</span>
  </em>
  <span>)The drummer responded in a daze. Then he shook his head and took Willie’s hand. Just like his eyes, his hand was warm., Alex couldn’t help but notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Alex Mercer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” The nonchalant way he said it, had Alex’s eyebrows disappearing into his bangs. Willie just laughed as he started walking down the streets. Somehow, the fog lifted enough for Alex to follow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I go to Los Feliz.  Everyone in school knows Sunset Curve, bro. Plus I had a few classes with Bobby Wilson. Whatever happened to that dude? He was chill.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so chill</span>
  </em>
  <span> that when his Uncle Trevor finally offered to set up a meeting with his record label for Sunset Curve, he stole our songs and told his uncle he left the band, the songs were his, and that he wanted to go solo. We later found out from his cousin, when she was boasting about it to her friends, that he was finishing school online because he was so busy with recording and going over tour dates.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Willie didn’t respond, Alex took a deep breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  After Alex was finally diagnosed </span>
  <em>
    <span>(It wasn’t all in his head, Dad!)</span>
  </em>
  <span> with anxiety, Luke and Reggie both were so great about it. They researched everything there was to know about anxiety and many upon many techniques with how to deal and cope with it. This was one of those breathing techniques.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he apologized when he thought he released those negative feelings, at least for the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby is a sore subject for me and my bandmates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cool. We all have those in life. I just didn’t think Bobby was all that much of a dick.” Heat flushed in Alex’s cheeks at the other boy’s words. He cleared his throat to try and change the subject. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Uh, so where were you headed so fast that you couldn’t stop for pedestrians?” He asked. His reward was a small sheepish smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To my step-sister’s best friend’s house. I promised her little brother I would teach him how to skate. I actually think you know her? Julie Molina?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m headed there now. Actually, they’re probably waiting on me by now. Wait her best friend...Flynn? She’s your step-sister?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie nodded his small grin broadening, “Yeah. Well, I guess she’s just my sister now. Her mom adopted me and my dad adopted her a few years back, when they finally got married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean this in the best way possible. Because my best friends are the same, but she is a handful. In the best way. She brings a new layer to life.” Alex laughed, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...Yeah, she is. But she’s my handful, and most of my best memories are because of her.” He could hear the brotherly adoration in Willie’s voice and that told Alex enough about how Willie felt about Flynn. It was the same way he spoke of Reggie and Luke.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie answered the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, they’re in Jukebox land again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a...okay.” Alex rolled his eyes and by then, his best friend had noticed Willie standing beside Alex, “Oh, hey! You brought company! Hey I’m Reggie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he opened the door wider and took a mock bow, waving a hand as if to wave the two boys inside: “Welcome to the Molina Residence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned to Willie and deadpanned, “Meet one of my handfuls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Reggie looked confused with his expression of a confused puppy,  the other (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute! Very cute!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) boy laughed. A warm feeling swarmed in Alex’s stomach. Or was his stomach fluttering? The blonde boy didn’t know; he decided he liked it though.  He really liked when Willie smiled and laughed. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He should do it more often.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to what?” Luke merely raised his eyebrows and smiled that stupid goofy smile that Alex and Reggie were convinced he wore whenever he was looking at Julie. (Actually, Reggie just opted to claim that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oozed  chemistry’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>while Alex rolled his eyes and begrudgingly admitted that the bassist was right.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want you to join our band,” He answered before he shrugged his shoulders and admitted to the pianist, “Actually if you agreed to join us we’d form a new band. Rebrand and everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you guys have been Sunset Curve for a long time and you’re a rock band. Rock and piano really don’t mix well together,” Julie began to protest. Though she was tempted to actually say yes. Playing with the guys these last few weeks were nothing short of magical. For a year Julie couldn't imagine music without her mom- that feeling was gone. Yet when she played with Sunset Curve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relight the spark</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her mother had written to her and when she played with Luke, Alex, and Reggie; it felt like she was doing what her mother intended for her, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but Sunset Curve...while I love it, holds some bad memories for me and the boys.” Julie’s eyes grew big, so Luke laid his hand over hers. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A story for another time,” He told her softly, “But that’s not the point. The point is that we-me, Alex, and Reggie- want you in the band. Because your wrecking ball of a voice and piano shredding, make us better. Please Julie, just think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had just nodded when Alex arrived with Willie in tow. Reggie trailing behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Molina! Where’s mini-Molina?” Willie said in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carlos! Willie is here and don’t try to ‘forget’ your elbow and knee pads this time or I’ll call Dad!”  She called out. After a beat of silence, there were footsteps on the stairs and then her little brother appeared, wearing his helmet, elbow, and knee pads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy?” He grumbled to his sister. She nodded, before looking at Willie, “Be careful. Nothing too dangerous. Flynn told me about last week, that you cut your knee open and had to have stitches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Molina! You’re the only Molina, I’d ever consider doing stupid shit with,” he grinned at her, a playful tilt to his mouth. But the grin itself was soft. (Alex noticed that it was the same grin he wore when he had talked about Flynn earlier) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie rolled her eyes. Wh</span>
  <em>
    <span>en was he ever going to let that go? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being in Julie’s room was a completely different experience than being in his, Luke’s, or Alex’s room. Reggie decided as she led them there. Well okay, she didn’t lead them there. She went to grab her books, and Luke followed her, and a lot of the time, where Luke went, Reggie was almost sure to follow. Alex followed too. But usually, the blonde was grumbling under his breath because usually, it was one of Luke’s plans they were following. When it didn’t pan out like Luke thought, (Which was half of the time, Reggie could admit in the comfort of his mind.) it was usually Alex who got them out of whatever mess they were in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t one of their guitarist’s plans though, so for once, Alex was following without a single grumble. But where was he going with this? Oh, right… it was a strange experience being in a girl’s room. Everything was neat (with the exception of a discarded jacket on the floor) and it smelled like Febreze. Her bed was made, which Reggie flopped down on when she turned around to the closet to get her books from her backpack. Meanwhile, Luke’s attention was drawn to a shelf by the window and Alex hovered in the doorway, an unsure expression crossing his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like always, Alex turned out to be the smart one in their band of three musketeers. Julie turned back around and let out a small shriek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think you’re doing?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Reggie looked at Alex first. But the blonde drummer was shaking his head in obvious disapproval, completing it with one of his hands pinching the bridge of his nose. Realizing he would get no help from Alex, Reggie looked to Luke, though he was no better, looking like he was caught red-handed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, we were going to help you get your books?” The bassist snapped his fingers, pointing to his friend as if to saying he agreed with Luke’s statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And helping me get my books means Reggie on my bed? Or you snooping through my stuff?” Julie asked sarcastically. Reggie winced at her words. Yeah, she had a point there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his best friend continued as if Julie hadn’t said anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Julie? What’s in the box?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s off-limits.” The girl told their guitarist. Her voice was hard and final. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh okay, got it. G</span>
  <em>
    <span>irl stuff!” L</span>
  </em>
  <span>uke grinned at Reggie and Alex as he talked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh like butterflies and glitter?” Reggie sat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie scoffed at them, turning away while Alex shook his head again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! Julie, I’m sorry about them. They’re idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just my dream box okay?” Julie crossed her arms with a sigh, “Whenever I have a nice thought or something, I write it down and get it out of my mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like lyrics?” Luke asked, gesturing to the box again. Another sigh passed through Julie’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They would be, if I still wrote music like I used to with my mom. But now they’re just poems. And yes, there might be </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> glitter.” She looked at Reggie when she talked about the glitter, then her eyes narrowed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And what are you still doing on my bed? Get off! Get off! Get off!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By now, Julie had picked up a pillow and was hitting him with it-now saying the word,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘boundaries’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>over and over again until Reggie hopped off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wrote </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bright</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me,” Luke countered from where he still hovered by Julie’s dream box after Julie’s pillow assault ended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I helped you finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The song was eighty percent done and all my </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘help’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was reworking the chorus with </span>
  <em>
    <span>your lyrics</span>
  </em>
  <span> and flipping the bridge upside down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again with your lyrics</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie’s best friend's chin tilted higher into the air as he made his way closer. Stopping just before the bed, which had the bassist’s eyes quickly searching the room for some kind of distraction because whatever was about to come out of Luke’s chin, it wasn’t going to be good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes landed on a picture sitting on Julie’s nightstand. He picked it up, “Hey, is that your mom? She’s pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, it worked. The girl reached out and grabbed for the frame quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and that is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> picture of us, so if you break it, I’ll break you.” She set it on the nightstand on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Julie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Whined Luke, wandering back over to where the dream box was. Julie huffed, “Oh my god! I thought I told you to leave that alone!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! But you probably just should’ve said nothing because now, I can’t stop thinking about it! What’s in the box Julie?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, can we just go study, please? I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Julie turned and marched out of the room, leaving the boys no choice, but to follow. Luke’s gaze lingering on the box though. (Later, if Luke told everyone he had to go to the bathroom and didn’t and instead, snuck back up to Julie’s room and his hand slipped into the dream box...Well no one needed to know that, did they?) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s about my dream box, I really don’t want to talk about it.” Julie sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh no. It’s about Willie?” Alex nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Reggie and Luke had already gone to the studio, but Alex and Julie stayed behind to get snacks and water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn’s brother? What about him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His comment earlier. The one about how he would only do stupid stuff with you? What was that about? Do I need to worry about your ideas like I do with Luke’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie’s answering laugh was sad and maybe a little bit self-deprecating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you lost someone close to you? Or grieved for anyone?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can’t say I have. Both of my parents are only children and both sets of my grandparents were gone by the time I was born.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unpredictable-grief. One day, I’d wake up and go on about my day and life like normal. Another day, I’d wake up and couldn’t imagine getting out of my bed, because my mom was gone. There was a Saturday. Flynn and her mother were on their yearly, bonding weekend trip. They do it every year. But it was three months after my mom and I was just so angry at the fact that she still had her mom and I had just lost mine. I spent the whole day angry,  So I did something stupid that night. I went to some party that a guy Willie knew from school, but had graduated. Do you know Caleb Covington?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Caleb Covington? Julie, everyone knows that guy is bad news.” Despite his well-versed connections in LA that he had made at an early age, Caleb was known for his help always coming with a catch or for his help not coming through at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted one night where my brain was just turned off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So I told my dad I was studying at Flynn’s and he was so lost in his own grief, he didn’t even question. Even though he knew Flynn was out of town. So I went to a party. But at the end of the night, as the party went along, it started to get rowdier and I got scared because random guys were trying to get me to drink, to smoke weed and I just...I was just scared. I didn’t call my Dad because I didn’t want to worry anymore about me. My Tía was out of the question because she was working her week of graveyard shifts at the hospital. So I called Willie as a last resort.” She paused and there was that laugh again before she continued again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When Willie picked me up, he said-</span>
  <em>
    <span>’Julie,’</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and he only ever calls me that when he’s being serious. But anyway, he said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Julie, I’m not going to lecture you about doing stupid shit, because everyone does stupid shit sometimes and you’re grieving, I get it.  I’d also be a hypocrite if I did because I do stupid shit at times. What I am going to lecture you about is doing it alone. You never do this kind of stuff alone because anything can happen and it’s more likely to happen when you’re by yourself.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>But when I told him I couldn’t call Flynn for obvious reasons that he knew, he offered himself up. He said next time this happened and Flynn wasn’t around, or for whatever reason, he would be there...As long as I pointed out the really cute guys to him and was his wing-woman.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She said it so casually that the drummer almost missed it. Willie was into guys...and there were the warm butterflies in his stomach again. Alex was so elated with the feeling, he almost missed that Julie was talking again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He brought me home and covered for me with my dad. Never told anyone else. And since then, whenever he brings it up, it’s not like he’s doing it to throw it in my face, but to remind me that he’s there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Alex said, really not what else to say. It was a lot to process.  The pianist nodded then tried to joke, “So uh, you don’t have to worry about my ideas, if anything Flynn and Willie do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Julie asked them to meet her in the studio. They found her sitting on the couch.  Nine boxes lined up on the coffee table. “Before we get started with rehearsal, I want to say I’m sorry I reacted the way I did, with my dream box...It’s just lately, I haven’t had many happy thoughts. I overreacted and Flynn helped me see that. So as an apology, I made these for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they?” Reggie asked, coming closer. He took the box, the girl pressed into his hands. It was red, with a black </span>
  <em>
    <span>R</span>
  </em>
  <span> painted on it, bass stickers, and red plaid washy tape all over it. The date was also on the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re your own dream boxes. If you want them. One for you guys to leave here and one for you to take home.” She explained, a blush rising to her cheeks. Now that the guys were standing in front of her, and she was explaining it to them, it felt silly and childish. But like everything else with the guys, they looked touched by her gesture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie...you’re amazing.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Luke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jules, you didn’t have to do that for us.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instead of verbally saying thank you, Reggie hugged her tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I also made one for the band in general that we can add to it together.” She continued, gesturing to the box that was different from the others after Reggie had pulled away a moment later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So does this mean you're joining our band?” Luke perked up. A hopeful grin on his face. Julie laughed. He truly was an over-excited puppy when it came to music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I talked to Flynn, she said you were joining my band.” A look of surprise passed over the boys’ faces. She watched as they exchanged a look between them. The pianist was just about to take it back and laugh it off as if a joke. Then they looked at her and all grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Boss.” Luke winked at her. (Though she didn’t know it, the same warm butterflies that erupted in Alex’s stomach, appeared in her own..)  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really excited to hear what you all thank of it! Alex and Willie's meeting scene and conversation was the easiest thing to write, once I got it set up. Their conversation also just kept going! Alex didn't want to stop talking to Willie and I found it insanely cute! All of it was insanely cute to me, from Willie and Alex, to Julie being asked to join the band, to Julie giving the guys dream boxes. But now I'm excited to hear what you all think! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll catch you all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and welcome back to the fic! Did I change my username? Yes, yes I did. I felt it was a long time coming and now it matches my Tumblr!</p>
<p>This chapter is probably going to be the shortest out of all of them because Episode 4 of season 1 is where we really get into the ghosts aspect of the show and I really couldn't do that without it making any sense. In my notes, I had a way to bring in the school dance aspect of the episode. But due to the timeline I created for myself, I had to scrap that idea. (Though I may make that into a one-shot in the future some time because it was going to be really cute and really fluffy) So long story short, I'm not sure I like this chapter but there are some cute moments in it! Happy reading!<br/><a class="insidious" href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TurhKFbAt0xHQ3eh8dQTR?si=4_XsYf4HRqOcj-01K1u8KQ">Here's a Spotify playlist I made for the fic!</a><br/><a class="insidious" href="http://felicitysmoaksx.tumblr.com/">And here's my Tumblr!</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monday morning, Julie was eating breakfast with Carlos and Ray, when she heard a car horn honk from outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the guys! I got to go.” Julie stood and dashed out of the kitchen, to gather her things when her father’s voice stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, Mija. I thought Willie and Flynn were picking you up today?” The teenager turned back to answer, her backpack hanging half-open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were but I told Flynn I didn’t need the ride after all because Luke and I started working on a new song last night over FaceTime and I told him we could finish it on our way to school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why don’t you invite them in for breakfast? I’ve been working such crazy hours lately that I still haven’t met these boys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie,” he shook his head at the start of her protest, “You spend nearly every single day with them. They’re here every day, you even get into a van with them. Which your Tia hates by the way, but I’ve defended you and those boys.  Most parents would’ve met these boys before any of that even took place. But I chose to trust you about them. But now it’s time for me to meet them to make sure they're nice boys. And we can either do it now, or you won’t be seeing them again until I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Dad, we have the school showcase this Friday! We need to rehearse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is exactly why I should meet them now.” Julie sighed at her Dad’s words. The teenager knew when she could push her limits with her father and unfortunately, this was not one of those times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just promise you won’t embarrass me, please. Carlos too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’ve already met them!” Her brother exclaimed from where he sat at the table. Then as Julie was walking out, she could hear Carlos say to their father, “Alex and Luke are cool, I guess. But Reggie is the awesome one!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was behind Antonio’s wheel, she noticed as she made her way toward the white van.  Which was unusual because Alex and Reggie almost never let him drive. In fact, he had never driven while she had been in the car with them. It had always been Reggie or Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! My dad wants me to invite you guys in for breakfast so he can finally meet you guys. So free food,” Julie told them after Luke had rolled down the window, his own mouth open. But it fell closed at her words, “But he also said that if he doesn’t meet you now, then we can’t rehearse or hang out until he does meet you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke let his head drop, so his forehead banged against the top of the steering wheel. He muttered a curse as Alex patted his shoulder, from where he sat in the passenger seat all the while holding back a snort. Meanwhile Reggie, from the backseat couldn’t contain anything. His laugh was loud and full. He got out of the car, and leaned against it to peer at Luke, “You’re acting like it’s the end of the world.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was. Yet he turned Antonio off and got out of the vehicle with a sigh. When he looked at Julie, he pouted at her, “Parents typically don’t like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We think it’s the shoulders,” Alex was the last to get out and he couldn’t contain his snort of amusement this time, which earned him a glare from the guitar player. But it didn’t last for long before Luke was back pouting at Julie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want your dad to not like me. I don’t want to stop hanging out with you. You’re Julie Molina, our human wrecking ball.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, why did he have to be like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie thought, heart-clenching. Whenever Luke said things like that, it was easy to forget that she had only met the guys only a month ago. Sometimes (most times) it felt like she had known them for years, instead of just days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie reached out to hug Luke tightly and just like before, he embraced her just as tight, if not tighter. Honesty, with how they hugged, you would think she thought he might vanish at any second. That still didn’t stop her from clinging to the guitarist like a koala bear. She pulled away first to give him a small smile. It took a minute, but slowly he returned it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” she told him as she let one of her arms drop from where it was around his neck and ushered him up the path, before glancing at Reggie and Alex to make sure they knew they were included in her conversation too.“I’ve been told my dad is cool and very laid back, which I guess he is. But you already have earned brownie points for helping me get back into music.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie stepped to keep up with them, so she wrapped her other arm around his neck as well as she continued to lead them into her house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad? These are my new friends and partners for the showcase:  Alex,” she gestured to him and he waved from where he stood off to the side. The same awkward smile on his face that he had when he first met her. Now that she knew him a little better, she knew he wasn’t trying to be awkward. He just wasn’t good with new people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke,”  Julie waved a hand in front of the guitar player, who tensed suddenly, meeting her dad’s eyes. Was he sporting the same smile as Alex? Were his nerves about meeting her dad that bad? Because this wasn’t Luke. The Luke she had come to know, was confident beyond words with everything he did. Whether it was playing the guitar or talking to girls. (Although she learned from both Alex and Reggie, that he never dated. “Music is his girlfriend.” They had both told her) He could also charm the pants off of any adult, if he tried hard enough. Julie had seen it happen. So why was Ray Molina making his brain short circuit?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And…” Julie started to introduce the bassist, but he jumped in before she could get the words out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reggie! I’m Reggie!” He waved excitedly, a big bright smile on his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet. The older man smiled at each of the boys, before gesturing for them to take a seat at the table. While offering them food, Reggie asked excitedly, from where he sat in between Julie’s dad and brother, “Julie said that all these photos on the walls are yours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded, taken back. Neither one of his kids, though they tried to put up a good front when he talked about his work, weren’t that interested in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awesome!” Reggie pulled out his phone. He unlocked it before he launched Instagram. From where she sat on the other side of the table, Julie could tell it was Sunset Curve’s band page, “Photography is just a side hobby of mine, but I ran our old band’s Instagram before Julie made the decision to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You joined a band Mija?” Julie winced. Reggie mouthed a</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘sorry,’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the piano player waved away his apology. It wasn’t his fault. She meant to tell her Dad yesterday, but she could never find the right time to mention it because Carlos had been really excited about how his baseball team had won their game and about what Willie had taught him during their skating lesson. Juile hadn’t wanted to take that attention away from her brother, she had done that enough in the past year already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to tell you, I promise. But in my defense, it’s a relatively new thing. As in just yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’re not having Julie join our band, we're forming a new band.” Luke chimed in excitedly from where he sat on her left. His nerves seemed to disappear now that they were talking about two of his favorite things. Music and the band. Apparently, her dad noticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so he talks.” Ray’s laugh was soft, “I was starting to wonder. Especially with the way my daughter talks about you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” Julie’s eyes widened as her father smiled innocently. Oh no. Could she disappear right now? Become a ghost and just float away. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Luke shift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk about me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, “I talk about all three of you. Not just you, Patterson.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But mostly it’s about you.” Carlos chimed in, not even looking up from his phone as he showed Reggie a video of some kind. Knowing her little brother these days, it was probably about ghosts or ghost hunting. Now he glanced up and batted his eyes and to her mortification, in a high pitched voice he started to speak, “<em>Luke said this...Luke and I were writing this and he came up with this. Luke can play the guitar. </em>Blah, blah, blah<em>…</em>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “Frankly, it’s annoying.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cállate!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She yelled at him, which earned her a disapproving stare from her Dad as the other boys laughed and Luke nudged her. But she wasn’t about to let Luke see the blush that flooded her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So your band,” Ray started, looking at each of the teenagers as he tried to redirect the conversation, “What kind of music is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shrugged, after shoveling eggs into his mouth.  “We haven’t decided yet. But I think it’ll be pop-rock. Me and the boys were formerly a rock band. But with Julie joining us. We want to rebrand and form a new band. One that’ll showcase her vocal range and piano shredding!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“According to Flynn, we’re joining Julie’s band.” Alex chuckled, “And I apologize for him. Luke tends to get a little overzealous when it comes to music.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her father’s answering laugh was soft and a little sad, “He’s alright. I lived with a musician for the last twenty-three years. She ate, slept, and breathed music until Julie and Carlos came along. Then music was put on the backburner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was of course talking about her mother and it made Julie’s heart clench, but in a good way. A glance at Carlos told her he was feeling the same way if his sad smile was anything to go by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether it was music or motherhood, my Rose was passionate with everything she did.” Ray finished with a wistful sigh. Julie watched her friends exchange a look before Reggie spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve seen a little of her music. We think she was a crazy talented song-writer. Was she a soloist? Or was she in a band?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she was in a few before she and my dad got married?” Julie answered, looking at her dad. When he nodded, she continued on, “The one she talked about most was</span>
  <em>
    <span> Rose and the Petal Pushers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was the last band she was in before I was born. I think it was the one with the most success too. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her old band stories were always our favorite before bed.” Her little brother laughed and Julie nodded. Her own laughter bubbling out of her mouth. All in all, it was a good breakfast and soon they had to be going to get to school on time. Or else they’d be late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie,” Ray called to her as she followed the others (including Carlos because Reggie offered to give him a ride, since his school was on the way, so her father wouldn’t have to get out) out the door, “Don’t forget that you have an appointment with Dr. Turner at four.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie stopped, turning back around to look at her father. A frown firmly on her face. She didn’t want to risk the others hearing them, so she spoke in Spanish,  even though she was almost sure they were out of hearing range. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“¿Tengo que ir a papá? Ahora estoy bien. Estoy tocando el piano otra vez.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her father sighed as he placed his coffee cup on the counter that he leaned on with one hand. He leveled her with a look that made her heart constrict painfully in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m so happy you’re playing the piano again. But Julie, your piano playing doesn’t define your grief or your happiness and I could be wrong, considering I’m not the expert here. But you thinking that, presents a problem here and maybe that’s why you need to go see her.  It’s only your yearly appointment, Mija. Remember we agreed to that when we decided to stop your going three times a week?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She just wished her father hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Está bien, papá.” She finally agreed and her father smiled. But Julie had only one request. “But can we reschedule it to next week? I’m just so busy with preparing for the showcase and me and the guys need all the rehearsal time, we can get. It’s worth seventy percent of her grade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray considered the request before he pinned her with another look. This was the look he wore when he was serious. It was a look that made Julie not want to disappoint her father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you promise you won’t try to get out of it next week?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke called for her from outside and she looked over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to school, Julie. I’ll call Dr. Turner and explain the situation. See if she has an opening for next Monday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad!” Then Julie turned and ran out the door. Ray watched as she disappeared into the white van. Then it was pulling out of the driveway and it too disappeared from view. For a moment Ray stood there. Then he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It had to be a band full of boys? It couldn’t have been girls? Granted, they seem like nice boys Rose, but I don’t think I’m ready for this. I always miss you. But it’s moments like these I miss you the most.” He looked down and stood there for a moment in complete silence. Then he nodded to himself and picked up his coffee, carrying it to his computer desk. He had editing to do and it wasn’t going to do himself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So even though this isn't my favorite chapter ever, I'm really excited to hear what you all think! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll catch you all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short one! But this one is for both Williex and Juke shippers. Also, I want to point out that I had more. But I decided it would work better for the next chapter! So at least you all know I've started on the next chapter already! Anyways, I'm excited to see what you all think and I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading! <a class="insidious" href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TurhKFbAt0xHQ3eh8dQTR?si=4_XsYf4HRqOcj-01K1u8KQ">Here's a spotify playlist I made for the fic!</a><br/><a class="insidious" href="http://felicitysmoaksx.tumblr.com/">And here's my tumblr!</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flynn was wearing a huge grin, when Julie finally caught her eye, making her to the lunch table, where her best friend and Willie both sat. That was odd. Willie didn’t usually sit with the girls. While Willie got on well with both girls, at school, he preferred to sit and hang around with his skater friends, sighting that he saw the two girls enough outside of school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In other words, Flynn’s brother must have something to talk to them about. Something that couldn’t be said over text. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Julie directed the question at Willie, sitting down at the table. Her sack lunch landing with a thump on the table. Her suspicion only grew when he avoided her eyes and started playing with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t a guy eat lunch with his little sister and her best friend?” He asked far too casually. The girl felt her eyes narrow. Thankfully, Flynn answered for her, laughter clear in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A regular guy, yes. But you? The same guy who made a big deal about you seeing me enough at home and having too much together time? No.” Then the girl flicked a braid over her shoulder and looked at Julie. The teasing grin returned to her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Willie’s got a crush,” she sang. Julie felt her eyes grow a little. In all the years she had known Willie Menken, she knew he didn’t get crushes. Relationships? Yes. But Willie was the guy, who other people got crushes on. He was never the crushie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” The piano player demanded excitedly. Eyes darting from Willie to Flynn and back again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” Flynn said smugly. Willie shushed her as he looked around the cafeteria to see if anyone had heard before he looked back at Julie. Why was he looking at her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Realization dawned on her as if someone had flicked a switch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Alex…You mean my Alex? My friend Alex?  Tall? Blond?  Wears pink and a backward hat, and a fanny pack almost daily? That Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Alex huh?” Flynn teased, stopping Willie from answering the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie rolled her eyes, not giving in to her best friend’s bait. Even though she knew it was good-natured, “Let’s be real. They’ve been my boys for a while now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a month ago, you were calling them Sunset Swerve and now, they’re your boys.” Flynn cackled, “And now Willie has his first crush ever, on one of those boys!  How the times have changed.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would you keep it down? I don’t want this to get back to him until I know how he feels about me,” Willie whined to his sister.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Willie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whined</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like with Luke this morning, who was so out of sorts meeting her dad, it was odd to see Willie. Mr. Hakuna Matata and go with the flow himself act, so unlike himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Having a crush getting to you Willie?” Julie questioned and the boy with long hair frowned at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t...I don’t think I made the best impression when we first met.” Admitted Willie and Julie’s eyebrows came together. From the mirrored look her best friend was giving her, Flynn was just as confused as she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys seemed pretty friendly when you showed up at my house together last weekend.” The pianist pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but that was after I kind of ran him over while I was on my skateboard.” There was a beat of silence after the older boy’s confession. Then: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You ran him over…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Flynn started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“On your skateboard?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie finished. Willie shrugged. Though he couldn’t look either of the girls in the eye, instead, he focused on his long brown locks of hair and his fingers as they played with it, “Kind of? I clipped him. Not a full run over and I apologized!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the result was Alex on the ground?” Flynn’s brother could only nod at his sister’s question. Julie watched her best friend bite her lip and knew that Flynn was trying to hold in her laughter for Willie’s sake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk about a meet-cute.” The pianist tried to joke to lighten Willie’s dark cloud that seemed to be hovering over the otherwise laid-back guy. It had the opposite effect. The cloud seemed to get deeper as Willie buried his face into his sister’s shoulder. But it was kind of hard because Flynn couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. Every few seconds the older boy had to readjust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not funny.” He mumbled. Patting his head, Flynn tried to console her brother, “No it isn’t. What is funny though is that you always tease us about having crushes. Now you’re in our boat. You really can’t blame us for teasing you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it wait till after we know if he likes me or not?” Flynn opened her mouth. But the other girl shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was Willie's first crush. Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Julie knew about. And she knew Flynn meant well. But sometimes her best friend didn’t know when to quit pushing when it came to her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, it can wait.” Julie promised, “I’ll talk to Luke later this afternoon. See if he can pull any information out of Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh Willie, you hear that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll talk to Luke.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Flynn said teasingly, flicking another braid to her other shoulder before she rested her chin on her open palm. She blinked dramatically at Julie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you saying it like that?” Julie asked, finally opening her lunch sack and pulling out her sandwich and carrots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because my girl’s got a crush and his name is Luke,” Flynn informed her. Now it was Julie’s turn to check to see if anyone was listening because she did not need Luke thinking she liked him. (Even if she kind of did...He just had a good stage presence okay? It was hard not to be drawn to him. Especially when he called her boss...and no, she did not swoon for this adorable grin he has been directing at her the last few days. She could just picture him. It was like he was sitting in front of her and...) ((The warm fluttering was back in her stomach))</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we lost her,” Flynn leaned over and stage whispered to her brother. Julie shook her head, clearing her thoughts away to narrow her eyes at her best friend, who was grinning triumphantly at her. Willie chuckled at his sister before he turned to look at Julie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People assume you’re dating him already too.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie felt her eyes widen, “What? Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He always has his arm around you when you’re with him and Alex and Reggie.” Willie shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke is a very affectionate guy! He’s that way with Alex and Reggie too!” Julie sputtered out, her cheeks turning red with each word passing through her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re wearing his jacket because...” Flynn pointed out with her smug grin now pointed at Julie. Without thinking about it, Julie felt her hands flatten against the worn fabric of the orange flannel that swallowed her. But that hadn’t been her fault. Luke had practically wrapped her in it this morning after she admitted she had forgotten her jacket in the midst of the boys meeting her dad. Was it important to mention she was shivering this morning and that was why Luke had given it to her? Julie didn’t think it’d make a difference to Flynn or Willie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot mine and he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” It was true. When she tried to give it back to him earlier that morning in music, he shrugged it off and grinned that adorable little grin at her. (She pretended she didn’t see the glances Reggie and Alex exchanged.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m allergic to sleeves, remember? Besides you need it more. You’re actually cold. I’m not.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And okay he hadn’t been wearing it originally. He had only brought it because his mother had forced him to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She claimed it was supposed to be one of LA’s colder days. But it feels just the same to me.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you don’t like him-” Willie started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which she totally does.” Flynn interrupted. Her brother shook his head, but he continued, “Luke Patterson is known for not dating anyone. It’s like music-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like music is his girlfriend.” Julie finished for him, recalling Reggie’s and Alex’s words. Willie nodded, “The few people that have actually been on a date with him say he was too focused on music, So the fact that he’s doing this stuff, is going to make people think you are dating him. I’m just letting you know so you won’t be wondering about the looks and whispers you may get because everyone with a pulse at this school knows how popular Sunset Curve is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her body seemed to sigh within itself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The whispers and looks about her mother had just stopped and now there might be more on the way? </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Though the sophomore was sure that these looks would look like something akin to something out of Mean Girls and less sympathetic.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help what other people think,” Julie said with a shrug of her shoulders. Though now that Flynn’s brother had said something, she couldn’t help but tune into the whispers and wonder if they were whispering about her and Luke. She also couldn’t help but wonder and speculate how many people assumed that the non-couple was an actual couple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously we know they’re not dating. Because Jules would’ve told me by now-” Flynn's eyes cut to hers even though she was talking to Willie, a clear question in them. While rolling her eyes the pianist nodded her head. Because her best friend already knew the answer to that question. Julie watched as the other girl reached for her first can of soda. Flynn popped the tap. She slurped loudly and Julie couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. Meanwhile, the senior at their table rolled his eyes. (Though Julie could tell he held no real annoyance.)  Flynn had to put a flair on everything. Finally, the girl set the drink down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides Will, we both know Julie is stronger than a few whispers and looks.” She finally said. Willie nodded his head as Flynn shot her a grin. Julie couldn’t help but smile back. Her best friend was right. She was stronger than a few measly whispers and nasty looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Julie,” Luke whipped his head to search for the girl. Even though he knew she had a different lunch period than them. When he didn’t see her, he looked back to see his best friends wearing matching smirks. He scoffed and went back to his lyric notebook. He and Julie had been working on a new song, a song she started to write with her mother. But they never got a chance to finish... So Luke and Julie were finishing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In other words, Luke wanted it to be perfect for Julie because he knew how much it meant to her....and for her to let him have a hand in helping her finish it...He knew it was a big step because he had watched her pull it out of her dream box and unfold it carefully last Sunday as she explained what it was before she handed it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you help me finish it? I think my mom would’ve liked that I finished it...and that I didn’t do it by myself.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie’s voice had been playing on a loop since then whenever he stared at the song. He groaned with frustration as he scribbled yet another line out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you need a break,”  Alex jerked the pen out of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro!” Luke said sharply when the movement marked down the side of the paper. Julie had said it was fine if the paper was marked up beyond recognition. Actually, she had said: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just a draft. Drafts are meant to be improved on then thrown away.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her words, Luke had been very careful with it. When he put it away, he made sure it was safe in his lyric notebook and not like any of the other loose-leaf papers that were in it. (All of those were crumbled and a few had various stains because of whatever had been in his backpack that day.) He wrote in his neatest handwriting because Julie might want to put this page back in her dream box. After all, it was the last song she and her mother had worked on together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been staring at the page like it’s your math  homework for the last ten minutes.” Alex rolled his eyes. Reggie nodded, “Yeah dude. Breaks can be a good thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said the words as if speaking to a small toddler. Luke rolled his eyes and made to grab the pen back from Alex but the blonde boy held it out of his reach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” Luke whined, “That’s my only pen. Give it back! I need it for the rest of my classes!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all know you don’t care about classes. You’re just happy scraping by in everything. Except for English and Music.” Alex scoffed, shaking his head, “But I will give it back-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-After lunch.” He emphasized, when Luke held out his hand, “Besides we want to talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie,” Reggie answered with a wriggle of his eyebrows. Hazel's eyes narrowed. He hated when Reggie’s eyebrow wriggle was directed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Julie?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The eyebrow wriggle returned, “Come on, everyone can see the way you look at her. Especially when you sing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are the only ones that have seen us sing together,” Luke pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means we know what we’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not...okay, not the point.” Alex shook his head at the bassist. Then his eyes focused on the guitarist and leveling him with a look, “We know you like her, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t! She’s a friend!” Luke protested. Almost in complete (creepy) synchronicity, Luke watched both of his best friends sigh, before looking at each other and shaking their heads. Then they were looking at him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Don’t admit it to us. But we have proof. Circumstantial proof, but it still works.” Alex said, barely giving the other boy time to sputter in shock, before he was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>presenting his evidence? Was that what he and Reggie doing right now? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave her your orange flannel this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was cold! You both would’ve done the same if I hadn’t offered.” Luke shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t let us offer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you and Reggie were actually wearing your jackets. I was just going to leave mine in the van!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And technically you didn’t offer. You just wrapped her in it when you saw her shivering. Did you even ask her if she had one?” Reggie pointed out. Luke narrowed his eyes, but the bass player only laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She left it at her house, after our impromptu meeting Mr. Molina..” Luke answered the question. Even though it was rhetorical. His friends chose to ignore him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reginald Peters, would you like to present your evidence to the defendant?” Alex asked. Reggie nodded, opening his mouth. But Luke butted in before he could say anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I on trial?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We’re defending your feelings from you because you pretend you don’t have feelings until you write a song about them.” Alex said. That shouldn’t have been a scary sentence, but it was. Why? Because the blond was completely serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re not there yet. You’re still in the denial phase. Writing a song about your feelings requires for you to actually acknowledge them.” Reggie said. Alex finger gunned him, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I liked Julie, which I’m not saying I do. It’s just a hypothetical situation, Reggie.” Luke shot their shortest best friend a look. The bassist closed his mouth.  Rolling his eyes, the guitarist finished his question, “Jules is amazing! She’s funny, smart, and gorgeous.  Why would I be denying I liked her at all?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re scared, dude,” Reggie answered as if it was simple. But Luke still wasn’t following. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I be scared?” His eyebrows drew together in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because since the age of eight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your only love has been music</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re afraid of having those feelings for another person because you’ve never had to deal with them before. You’ve always been the crushie. Now you're the crusher and I think that scares you.” Alex explained gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked down because he didn’t expect an answer that actually made sense to him. But there it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he like like Julie?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said before, I'm really excited about what you all think! I especially adored all of Reggie's dialogue and I would love to know all of your favorite parts! Thanks for reading! See you all next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh! This chapter is finally done and I'm so happy! This chapter was like pulling teeth and it fought against me till the bitter end. (It also didn't help that my mind kept wandering to other one-shots or later chapters of this story) But it's also my longest chapter yet? Unedited it was almost 7,000 words! Anyways, I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Happy reading! <a class="insidious" href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TurhKFbAt0xHQ3eh8dQTR?si=4_XsYf4HRqOcj-01K1u8KQ">Here's a spotify playlist I made for the fic!</a><br/><a class="insidious" href="http://felicitysmoaksx.tumblr.com/">And here's my tumblr!</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m guessing the van isn’t supposed to be making that noise?” Julie asked hesitantly when the vehicle started making an awful banging sound. It sounded like metal was pounding against metal. She looked at each one of the boys to see if anyone could answer her. No one did. Instead, they all wore varying looks of concern, which only made the dread that had settled in her stomach when the banging started, grow bigger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face must have shown that because Luke’s face instantly melted the concern off and into one of calm. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. She looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine. We just have to pull over to the nearest gas station. Then we’ll go from there. Right, Alex?” He leaned over to touch the blond’s shoulder to get his attention. Alex jerked his head in some form of a nod. But then his eyes met Julie’s in the rearview mirror and the girl could see he was just as freaked out as she was. Should she get Mr. Menken’s number ready to dial? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we can’t make it to a gas station? If the banging gets worse because right now the car sounds as if it’s about to explode.”  She posed the question to Luke quietly, so it wouldn’t make Alex’s anxiety about getting them to a gas station worse. The drummer’s knuckles were already turning white. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure if he was trying to keep his voice for the blond’s sake too or if he was just matching her hushed tone for her sake, but Luke squeezed her hand again and whispered, “Then we’ll pull over, lock the doors and call for help. It’ll be fine Julie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem very calm for someone whose van is about to explode.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Antonio is not about to explode! Nope, no! I forbid it!” Alex shrieked from the front seat. The piano player cringed and shot both Luke and Reggie an apologetic look because she hadn’t meant to say it that loudly. They waved it away though. Reggie patted his shoulder as the drummer started to pant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really wished one of you had driven today,” he sounded like he wasn’t letting his lungs get enough air. Julie reached out and touched his shoulder then she spoke in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, maybe you should pull over,” her suggestion is met with a shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to pull over until I absolutely have to or until we get to a gas station. Because I think we’ll only get one stop in the van today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully they made it to a gas station fifteen minutes later. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But no one’s sigh was louder than Alex’s as he turned the car off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We made it,” he breathed and both Reggie and Luke patted his shoulder, jostling the drummer in the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah bro, thanks to your awesome driving.” Luke boasted before he settled back against the seat and grinned at Julie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, look we made it without Antonio exploding.” Julie chuckled, rolling her eyes at his antics. A small smile pulling at her lips, “Now we just have to figure out what’s wrong with Antonio.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Do you see any lights, Alex? Reg?” The guitarist questioned. Both boys peered at the dashboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s a red light next to the check oil sign. That’s probably it.” Alex suggested before he breathed another sigh of relief. It wasn’t anything too serious,  “I just didn’t notice it before we left the school.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t be that. That came on this morning,” Reggie said and everyone turned to look at him. His eyes widened when he noticed everyone staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think to tell anyone about the light this morning?” Alex asked. A frown grew on Reggie’s mouth, “I thought it could wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pause and then, “...I was wrong, wasn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were,” Julie told him gently and watched the frown deepen. She reached out, leaning forward, and squeezed the bassist’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of it as a symbiotic relationship. A car can’t go without both gas and oil.” She said, remembering the conversation Willie's and Flynn’s dad had with the boy after he had gotten his driver’s license. The explanation didn’t seem to help the blow, even though he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reg, we could’ve got this taken care of before we even left the school parking lot.” Luke sighed, his head crashing onto the headrest in front of him,  “The auto shop teacher gives out free oil changes to employees and students, so long as his students do it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt Antonio.” Reggie reached out to pat the van’s dash, “He’s been so good to us too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, all we need to do get some oil,”  Julie shoved at Luke’s shoulder as she spoke. He shot her a confused look, and she jerked her head to their bassist, who was still staring at his lap. Now Luke frowned too, picking up on Reggie’s mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie’s right. Now we just need to get some oil. It’s okay Reg, now you’ll know for next time. Right,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Alex?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It must have been the way the guitarist said the drummer’s name. Because the blond looked back at them. Luke jerked his head to Reggie. Alex frowned when he looked at his friend. He sighed and Julie thought she was almost watching a cartoon. Only instead of a balloon deflating, it was the tension draining his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Luke is right. Now you’ll remember for next time. Now come on, we’ll get the oil and also some snacks for rehearsal today. Sound good?” Reggie nodded, but the frown on his face didn’t go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Reginald,” Alex gripped his shoulder and jostled the bassist, “Everyone makes mistakes. You didn’t know about the oil. But now you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t,” Reggie mumbled incoherently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t make mistakes. Or if you do, they’re not that bad. You wouldn’t have ignored the oil light. I did. You didn’t try to fix your amp in the rain in the rain in the eighth grade. I did.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t…” Alex started. But he saw both Julie and Luke shaking their heads and he sighed, “Okay. That’s not the point right now. The point is that it was a mistake, we can fix it. But we have to get the oil to do that. Now come on,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone got out of the car and headed into the convenience store, and that’s where the trouble really began. They were in the store, back by the small auto parts section, Alex had the oil in his hands when she heard the voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My my my. Julie Molina,” his rich velvet voice sent a chill down her spine before she tensed up. The boys do the same. Julie turned just as Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and there he was...in all his glory, was Caleb Covington. Immaculately dressed in a dark purple suit. He took off the matching glasses he was wearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny running into you here,” His mouth was curled into a smile like ice. No warmth at all. His blue eyes were dark. Julie backed up and unknowingly more into Luke’s side. Or was he pulling her in tighter? Either way, no space was between them at this point. She felt Reggie press in closer on her left as Alex did the same just directly behind her. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Caleb. In fact, he seemed delighted by it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She recalled something Willie had told her and Flynn about the man in front of her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Caleb gets some kind of high off of people being afraid of him. He likes it when you’re scared.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed Willie was right. Julie thought as Caleb opened his mouth again. But he didn’t get anything out as Willie’s voice rang out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Covington, get away from my little sister!” Blue eyes raked over her slowly. Almost lazily and Julie resisted the urge to hide behind the three boys. Instead, she held her head high because she wasn’t about to give Caleb Covington the satisfaction. She did that enough the night of the party six months ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh William, I’m sorry. Flynn has changed her look rapidly since the last I saw her. I mistook her for Julie Molina.” The man in a deep purple suit drawled. He grinned at Willie as the boy came to a stop beside Reggie. Flynn’s brother scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a dick, Caleb. You know that Julie is just as good as my little sister and I thought I made it clear, you don’t speak to my sisters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now William,” the words were calm and cool, but the tension between the two of them, hinted that danger was looming on the edge, “We were friends once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were never friends and I’m just sorry, it took me so long to realize that.” Willie ground out in between a clenched jaw, “Now back off Covington. I won’t tell you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie’s eyes shifted sideways to study the boy, who had become her and Flynn’s protector since the fifth grade. Even from the first bully, he had stopped. (Trish Cambell. Who made fun of Flynn because she had a stutter.) Willie never did it with fists or physically hurting someone. Instead, he used words as his weapons. But studying him now? With his fists closed and as he moved so he was between the group and Caleb. Julie couldn’t be sure that he would continue to use his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile turned into a sneer while Caleb’s eyes narrowed, “Are you sure you want to threaten me, William? Really? Because I can guarantee that won’t end well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie’s eyes widened. She was moving out from under Luke’s arm before she could register she was moving. Caleb Covington was bad news. Everyone in Los Feliz knew that. But he also had connections and the bubbling dread, coupled with the tension in the air, told Julie she didn’t want to find out what those connections were or how far they went. She had just reached Willie’s shoulder when another person appeared and entered the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off Caleb.” Julie glanced over and saw the rest of Willie’s friends hanging off to the side. A breath, she didn’t know she had been holding finally left her. Despite Willie’s act of separation from her and Flynn at school, the girls knew most of his friends. (Julie had held a few conversations with each one of them at some point during a time when Willie was giving her rides to and from school every day.) For some reason, seeing them there made her feel more comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But surprisingly the person who had stepped up was Dante. A late addition to Willie’s social group. Most of the guys, Julie knew, went back as far as Willie’s eighth-grade year or Freshman year. Dante had shown up last year. She didn’t know much about him. She wondered if her best friend did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Et Tu Dante?” Caleb said, bringing Julie out of her thoughts. His hand curled into a fist though. The only sign that something was amiss with him while everything else remained calm, cool, and collected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d do as he says.” He ignored Caleb’s question before he leaned in to whisper. Yet he was just loud enough that the piano player could still hear,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Because we both know that I know a few secrets that could not only have your whole club go down in flames but your music career too. And you wouldn’t want that would you, Caleb?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a problem here?” It seemed the store employee had finally taken notice of them. There was a beat of silence where Caleb just stared at them. His blue eyes were dark like storm clouds. Then he smoothed down his suit and turned to look at the employee, who was eyeing them with an air of suspicion. Instead of the scowl, he now wore a smile that, Willie claimed could charm a snake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No problem at all.” His voice was longer tinged with anger as he stepped out of the employee’s path, as graceful as a cat. He called over his shoulder as he walked away, “They were just helping me search for something that your story doesn’t seem to have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched Caleb walk away before the employee turned back to gaze at them. A look of suspicion still in their eyes. Alex held up the oil he was holding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to purchase this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The store employee walked away, rolling their eyes. The tension in the air dissipated and it felt like everyone could breathe again. Or was that just Julie? She wondered as Luke once again, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led them up to the register.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys okay?” Willie asked when the four of them emerged from the store. He was leaning against the white van, while his friends stood a few feet away.  He pushed off the vehicle as the four of them approached. Looking at Julie, he continued, “Caleb can be intense, I know. Besides he knows he’s not supposed to talk to you or Flynn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who made that a rule?” Julie found herself asking because up until his party six months ago, she wasn’t sure Caleb even knew her name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. Six months ago. After that party.” Willie told her in a short tone. Julie didn’t have to ask which party he meant. Though she did try to think back to that night. After she had called him though...well she really didn’t remember much after that. It was like a gap in her memory. Calling Willie, then a blur of noises and vague movement of shapes, then the boy with long hair picking her up and lecturing her. She opened her mouth, but the older boy shook his head, indicating that the conversation was over. Instead, he looked at Alex and the bag the blond held. A charming smile filled his features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need help with that? My dad’s a mechanic. He taught me and Flynn both a few things about cars. I could have your oil changed in under ten minutes. ” He offered and Alex all but shoved the bag into his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie’s eyes narrowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he really think he could just deflect this conversation? Did he think she wouldn’t have any comments on him just casually mentioning that he had told Caleb to stay away from her and Flynn? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She watched as he got Reggie to open the driver’s side door and popped the hood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie, you good?” She nodded in response to Luke’s question, but her eyes didn’t move from Willie’s back. She couldn’t decide which she was madder at. The fact that he told Caleb to stay away or the pull in her gut telling her that she wasn’t getting the full story from Willie? (Julie hated that feeling. It was the same feeling that she got when her mother was first diagnosed. Neither of her parents had explained that it was stage four of her sickness. What they had explained was they were getting a second opinion. It wasn’t until after the second opinion. Or was it the third or fourth opinion? Julie could never remember how many opinions her mother had gotten before had accepted reality. Anyways, it wasn’t until they had accepted it, that they told her and Carlos the truth. That Rose’s chemo appointments weren’t actually happening and-)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a problem.” Willie’s voice jostled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see him rolling out from under the van on his skateboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s that?” Julie asked her internal struggle, forgotten for the moment as she approached the van with Luke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys don’t appear to have an oil pan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? We had one this morning? Right, Reg? You said the light came on this morning? Did it appear before or after school?” Alex questioned, turning to the bassist. Reggie nodded his head, “The light didn’t come on till just before we parked at school this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you guys hit any nasty bumps on the way to school?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We hit one. We dropped off Carlos for my dad this morning.” Julie explained. Willie whistled lowly, “That pothole as you turn out the parking lot? Did you guys happen to bottom out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie scratched the back of his head, “Yeah. There was another car pulling in so I couldn’t dodge it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s most likely what happened. You must’ve bumped it just right and the oil pan fell off. Dad says that turn ruins more and more cars every day.” Willie explained. Alex, Luke, and Reggie all hissed with a wince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But hey, this is easily fixable. And if you want,  we can have it towed to my Dad’s shop and all you guys will have to pay for is the part.” Willie offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want!” Luke and Reggie chimed together. Meanwhile Alex, Julie noticed, was looking at Flynn’s brother with an awed look. She wondered if he realized how his face looked. Her eyes flicked to Willie and he really wasn’t being that subtle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much will the replacement oil pan cost?” Julie asked and the bubble Alex and Willie was in popped. The latter shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have to talk to my dad. But minimum? About a hundred bucks.” All three of her bandmates hissed at the price. The blond was the first to recover. Though it was only to grumble gloomily, “Add that to what it costs us to tow the van too..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t think you will have to worry about that.” Willie waved him off with a hand, before he turned and called out, “Hey Shane! Can you call your aunt and have her tow this van to my Dad’s shop?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a yell of agreement and then Willie turned back to look at them, “Shane’s aunt owns a towing company. No fee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie gave them a ride back to her house after the tow truck had arrived and Antonio was on its way to Mr. Menken’s auto shop. Actually, he offered them a ride back to their houses. But Luke was the one who suggested going back to Julie’s house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We only have five days left to practice, boys!” Then he glanced at Julie, who was sandwiched in between him and Reggie in the backseat of Willie’s car. Hazel eyes softened as they settled on her and heat rose in his cheeks, before he sheepishly added, “Boys and Boss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her grin of amusement curled on her mouth and then they were staring at each other...until someone coughed a moment later. When she looked up, Julie caught Willie’s gaze in the rearview mirror. He was wearing a smirk with his eyebrows raised. Even without the use of his voice, she could hear him loud and clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure you don’t like him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie rolled her eyes and from the way his shoulders jerked, she knew Willie was holding in a snort. They pull into her driveway before she can answer. As the boys were all piling out of his car, Julie leaned up to talk to Willie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not being subtle, you know. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex, you should sit in the front with me because you’re the tallest.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>' She whispered. Only now he couldn’t hold back the laughter, “You really want to go down the subtle road with me? I was scared that you and Luke were going to start making out in my backseat. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like him like that. He’s just a friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ My ass. Have you even had your first kiss yet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sputtered for a moment, but luckily or unfortunately, whichever way you looked at it, Luke called out, “Julie! Come on, I think I found a line on a potential gig!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie cackled, “Your boyfriend is calling you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend.” Julie insisted though she knew it was a losing argument with the older boy. She slid out of his car with Willie still laughing. Then she shook her head as his car pulled out of the driveway and she made her way up the path to the studio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gig turned out to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Music Night!</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Eats and Beats cafe. On Wednesday night. Meaning they’d only have two days to rehearse and they would be closing the show too because that was the only time slot left. When Julie pointed that out, Luke chuckled with a small eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we’ve been rehearsing our other songs, Boss! We got this! Besides the six-hundred prize money, we would get if we win and could use it to fix Antonio, managers and label executives frequent the place. We could get signed, Julie! Do you get how epic that would be?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she ever going to be able to say no to him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered as she felt herself start to soften the longer she looked at his hazel eyes that seemed to be bright green in this light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said softly as he shrugged and leaned in as if telling her a secret, “We can’t do this without you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The answer was no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought with a sigh, pulling out her phone to the group text she shared with both of the Menken siblings to see if they were free Wednesday night and if they were willing to come with them to Eats and Beats. Because technically, her curfew was eleven on weeknights. But maybe if she got Flynn and Willie to come with them, her dad would hopefully be more lenient with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” The guitarist peered down at the screen of her phone. Alex and Reggie came closer at the question. They peered over their friend’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Making sure my dad says yes to this gig,” Julie explained. Her phone pinged. It was Flynn with a thumbs-up emoji and a dozen more firecracker emojis. She laughed just as Willie’s text came in asking what was in it for him. She rolled her eyes. Willie liked to act like it was such a hardship to hang out with her and Flynn. But she knew better. Forgetting that Luke was watching her type, she responded with </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Watching Alex play the drums and flirting w/him some more.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke made a noise in the back of his throat. It sounded like a muffled yelp. Julie’s head snapped up, making her curls bounce. Her brown eyes were wide. He was wearing the same state of shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” Reggie asked excitedly. He jumped up with his hands on Luke’s shoulder to get a better look at the phone screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone pinged again and Julie risked breaking the look she was currently throwing the guitar player-begging him not to say anything-to look down at it. It was Willie again. .</span>
  <em>
    <span>..Fine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke?” Alex questioned because thankfully neither of the other boys could see her phone screen from where they were at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing guys,” Luke cleared his throat. He threw his two best friends a grin, “Just Flynn and Willie are coming to our gig on Wednesday. Now, we need to decide which song we’re going to play, so we can rehearse!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie took the answer and made his way over to his bass, humming happily. Alex, however, eyed Luke for a moment then shifted his gaze to her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a very odd noise to make for two of our friends coming to our gig.” He said finally before he turned to walk to his drums. Throwing them another suspicious look over his shoulder as he went. When she looked at Luke, she saw his eyebrows were raised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later,” she mouthed the answer to his silent question. To her relief, he nodded and grabbed her hand to lead her over to the piano, where his songbook with all their new songs, sat. (They wouldn’t get a chance to discuss it until much later in the week though, when they were alone.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wednesday night came quicker than Julie would’ve liked. Earlier that afternoon, she watched from the window in the living room as a pink van pulled into her driveway. The words: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fresh and Clean</span>
  </em>
  <span> were painted in black on top of a yellow circle. It was the guys. With Tony temporarily out of commission, Alex had borrowed his parents' cleaning van from their business. It was the only vehicle that they could borrow that was big enough to hold all their instruments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t going to leave till later that night, but they decided to go through Finally Free one more time, before loading up and eating an early dinner with her dad and brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three boys jumped out of the van. Reggie and Luke caught her watching from the window and started bounding up to her door like two excitable puppies. Vibrating with the energy they couldn’t contain. (Luke more so than Reggie. His steps carried more bounce than usual.) Meanwhile, Alex trailed after them at a more calm pace, raising a hand in greeting when he caught her eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The front door swung open and she could hear Alex call out, “I don’t think we’re at the</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘enter the house without knocking’</span>
  </em>
  <span> stage of friendship with Julie yet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weren’t they though?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie may have only known the boys for a little over a month. But when they were together playing music. Or when she and Luke wrote a song together, when Alex would nod to Reggie or Luke and share his fond eye roll with her, or (now that her Dad had met the boys) when they had stayed for dinner and Reggie had talked ghost hunting with Carlos and photography with her Dad, it felt they were at that stage of friendship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She saw us coming! We didn’t have to knock!” Reggie called out as he and Luke rounded the corner of the hall, bringing her out of thoughts. Julie giggled when she saw Luke roll his eyes. The exasperation for his best friends/bandmates was short-lived as he caught her eye though. The vibrating energy was back as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squealed and laughed as he picked her up and twirled her in a circle. He set her down, though his arms remained wrapped around her waist, “Happy first gig as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Julie and the Phantoms</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The name had come from Flynn. To register at</span>
  <em>
    <span> New Music Night</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Eats and Beats, their band had to have a name. And while the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘TBD’</span>
  </em>
  <span> had sounded good to their bass player, it didn’t strike a chord with everyone else. Flynn had said her name should be in front because it was her band, which had Julie shaking her head fiercely. It was fun to joke about. But it wasn’t her band, it was</span>
  <em>
    <span> their </span>
  </em>
  <span>band.  (Besides the guys had been a band a lot longer without her than with her and it didn’t seem right that her name got to be in front.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t we just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Phantoms</span>
  </em>
  <span> though?” Julie questioned when all three members of her band seemed to instantly gravitate toward the name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Insisted Alex with a shake of his head. He had just stopped drumming-they were working on a new song- so his blond hair was damp, making it stick to the side of his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be following in your mom’s footsteps too! She had her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Petal Pushers</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now you have your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phantoms.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Reggie chimed in, to cheer her up. The thought warmed her a bit, but she still didn’t like it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s our band! Not just mine!” The girl continued to protest. But now Luke was shaking his head as if the answer was obvious to everyone except for the girl who was fighting it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is but you're our human wrecking ball and when you open your mouth and belt out the first verse of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally Free</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everyone is going to know why we’re Julie and the Phantoms! Come on, Boss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to my new co-hype man Jules and own the name!” Flynn said when she saw her best friend had conceded defeat on the name. She turned to high five Luke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Julie lost the name battle and thus Julie and the Phantoms was born!  (Later that day Willie surprised them with a custom-made cover for Alex’s drum kit. Julie and Flynn smothered their giggles behind their hands at Willie’s flustered reaction.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eats and Beats was packed, she noticed as the group ventured into the venue later that night. But it was the act on the stage that caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope y'all came to have a good time!” Carrie’s voice giggled as the spotlights dimmed and the beat dropped and the other members of her group came into view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dirty Candi?” The question was in her voice as she looked at her best friend, “How’d she get on the list?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trevor probably made a call,” Reggie grumbled before Flynn could answer. She looked at him. The usually sweet Reggie was wearing a frown and he had his arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think about it Reg,” Alex reached out to squeeze his shoulders. It didn’t seem to help any though. The bassist’s mood didn’t improve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Carrie is here, then he’s probably not far behind her!” Julie watched in surprise as Reggie whirled around angrily to face Alex. He threw his arms out wide, “Doesn’t that bother you? Aren’t you angry about what he did to us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it bothers me,” Alex sighed. He seemed to draw into himself, “But we can’t help that Bobby’s here. The event is open to the public. Luke, help me out here. Luke? Luke-Oh this is not good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Julie looked at Luke. He wasn’t looking at Reggie and Alex though. Instead, his gaze was a hard glare and was focused on something else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or someone else.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie saw when she followed the path of where he was looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrie’s cousin was weaving his way through the crowd and toward them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bobby Wilson.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bobby, who used to be in Sunset Curve with the guys...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Alex was right. This wasn’t good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Julie started, looking at each one of her boys, but whatever she was about to say died on her lips, as a male voice crooned, “Well, if it isn’t my old band.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where she was standing, she could feel Luke and Reggie both tense up. She turned back around. Bobby had his arms crossed and was wearing a cruel smile on his lips. Julie heard Alex sigh, “Bobby, just leave us alone. You’ve already done enough damage to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex is right. You’ve fucked us over enough. Go away.” Luke practically growled, taking a step closer to where Bobby stood. His fist was clenched. He might’ve taken a swing too if Alex hadn’t wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck and pulled him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, hi!” Carrie’s performance had ended and she now joined her cousin. Her smile was as fake as it was blinding. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the two girls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Girls! Um, isn’t it past your bedtime?” Behind her, the rest of Dirty Candi snickered. Flynn coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like the word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Demon,”   </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrie narrowed her eyes, but Flynn merely flicked her braid over her shoulder and blinked. Her face was a mask of innocence as she said, “I’m sorry. I must be having an allergic reaction to you and your cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willie laughed as the other girl scoffed, turning back to Julie. Her voice was sickly sweet. It rubbed Julie the wrong way. “Hope you enjoyed the show! After all, I know you couldn’t be here to perform. Especially since you haven’t performed in front of anyone since last year. Not to mention being kicked out of the music program.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Looks like we’re closing the night out with one more band. Let’s hear it for...Julie and the Fat Ones?” Carrie and her group (including Bobby) all laughed. Julie turned her head to glare at Luke. Or at least she tried. But now that her former best friend had put the thought into her head, all she could think about was how this was her first performance in a year.  Instead saw their drummer wearing the glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah man, you know I can’t type on my phone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrie, Bobby, and their friends stepped out of their way. Julie felt her feet move, but she knew they were moving on autopilot. All her thoughts now wrapped around nerves and how her stomach was threatening to come up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her first performance in front of a crowd since her mom died. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jules? You okay?” Reggie asked just as they were about to climb up on stage. She knew she should nod. But she couldn’t, instead, she looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you look really nervous. Like yack in a bowl nervous.” Alex said. His blue eyes carried concern in them. Luke touched her shoulder and she blurted out, “Carrie just reminded me of the fact that this is my first performance in front of an actual crowd since my mom’s been gone and now that’s all I can think about!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was her voice shaking?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke muttered a curse, before reaching out to clutch her hands, “You got this, Boss. We got this! I know you’re going to rock this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie glanced at the crowd again, hopelessly. But Luke squeezed her hands, “Hey, don’t look at them. Look at us. Me, Reg and Alex. We’ve got you, Jules.  Pretend it’s another band rehearsal and we’re rocking out, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded her head. The guitarist rewarded her with that grin. You all know the one. The one that seemed to make her feel dizzy with happiness before he pulled her up on stage. He dropped her hand as they passed the piano. She took her seat as the guys got set up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um actually, it’s Julie and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phantoms </span>
  </em>
  <span>so okay…” She trailed off as she got a glance at the crowd that seemed disinterested. She glanced back at Luke and he nodded at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got this.” He mouthed one last time. Julie nodded, taking a deep breath. Then her fingers pressed the keys and the opening of ‘Finally Free’ poured out of the speakers.  She opened her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hearts on fire</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're no liars, so we say what we wanna say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm awakened, no more fakin'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So we push all our fears away.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s drumbeat came in at the pre-chorus and it settled Julie’s nerves enough that she couldn’t help but belt out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't know if I'll make it 'cause I'm falling under</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Close my eyes and feel my chest beating like thunder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna fly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come alive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch me shine....”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The note was held out until she heard Reggie and Luke come in and just like that. Julie Molina was back and it was almost as if she had never left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie!” Flynn squealed diving in for a hug as soon as she and the guys had stepped off of the stage. Now it was up to the judges, “That was amazing! Seriously, I’m willing to bet that you guys will be signed tonight!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did end up winning, but when a manager approached them at the end of the night, both Carrie and then Bobby intercepted them. It was Bobby that cut them deep though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be careful talking to them, Andi. They’re song stealers and if it wasn’t for my Uncle Trevor, they’d still have my songs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true!” Luke exclaimed. Then he looked back at the older woman, who was dangling their chance in front of them, “That’s not true.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie, Alex, even Julie echoed the sentiment. (Because she had spent time writing songs with Luke. There was no way he would steal songs.) But being related to legendary rockstar’s had its perks. Andi dropped the hand she had been offering and sighed, “Even if it is or it’s not. Maybe you need some time to grow. That was a very impressive performance and you all should be proud.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked away. Julie sagged against Luke as Flynn and Willie led them out Eats and Beats. They may have won the prize money, which was tucked inside Alex’s fanny pack but Carrie and Bobby had effectively just ruined their chance at getting a manager or being signed. All she wanted was to go home and pretend like this night never happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not true Julie. I never...I would never…” Luke said when they were in the van, but it seemed he couldn’t finish either sentence. Julie waved at Flynn and Willie before she turned to the guitar player. The way he was looking at her. His hazel eyes were so earnest...They were also filled with worry. Julie couldn’t figure out why he would be worried though. Was it because he was worried, she wouldn’t believe him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed his hand and squeezed as Alex pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the road to start their way to her house. Reggie was in between the two boys with his earbuds in and his head leaning on Luke’s left shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Luke. After knowing you for a month and becoming your writing partner. I know it’s not true. You could never steal songs from anybody.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you regret it? Joining a band with us?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you regret asking me to join?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s your answer then.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Maybe let me know what you think in the comments below and I will talk to you all soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>